


In Sickness

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Healers make the worst patients.





	In Sickness

“I’m dying.”

Draco looked at the shaking lump under the blankets.

“Touch dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Make it stop.”

Draco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “You just have to ride it out, Harry.”

“Dying.”

Shaking his head, Draco placed his hand on top of the shivering lump and gave it a pat.

“Do you want another blanket?” he asked, not really knowing what else to offer. He was no good with sick people. That was Harry’s job.

“Get under with me.”

Draco shuddered. He’d tried that and almost passed out from the heat. Instead, he clambered onto the bed and lay next to the shivering lump of blankets. It shifted, and Harry peeked over the edge of the sheets. His teeth were chattering.

Draco sighed, and brushed the back of his hand against Harry’s forehead. Still burning.

“Maybe you should go to—”

“I’m fine!”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really? I could have sworn you were dying.”

“Fuck off.”

“Language, Potter,” Draco said with a smirk.

Harry made a pathetic groaning sound and turned to face away from him, pulling the sheets back over his head. He was still shaking.

Draco cast about. He’d had enough water, he’d managed to eat something. Draco didn’t know what else to do. Harry was the Healer, not him. He felt completely useless.

Shuffling closer, he lay behind him and put his arm over the shivering mass. He could feel the heat through the blankets and shuddered.

“Just ride it out,” he repeated. The shivering would stop soon enough.

“If you tell me that one more time, I’ll infect you. I swear.”

Draco snorted. He’d heard Healers made bad patients, but this was ridiculous.

“If you want me to leave, I will.”

Harry was silent and Draco smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“In sickness and in health, wanker!” Harry snapped. “You leave, I’m divorcing you.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“You are so bloody dramatic when you’re sick,” he muttered. “Why does everyone think I’m the dramatic one?”

“Just make it stop!” Harry moaned.

Draco sighed and held the overheated, shivering mass tighter. “I would if I could, love. You know that.”

Harry whined.

“Do you want another fever potion?” Draco asked, wincing as he felt himself start to sweat.

“I’ve had the limit today,” Harry said, his voice muffled from the blankets, and shaking.

“Harry, go to—”

“I know how to treat a bloody fever! I’m the bloody Healer! Just shut up and hold me!”

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled the sheets down a bit and pressed his hand to Harry’s forehead. Still burning, but not as hot as he’d been that morning.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured.

Harry made a mumbling sound. He was still shaking, and Draco closed his eyes. He hated seeing him when he was sick, and not just because he was an irritating, overly dramatic git.

“I’m here,” he said softly.

“I’m dying.”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> My flatmate has a really bad fever, I'm venting =(


End file.
